The Flame that Died in the Night
by 7dragons7
Summary: We were just going to hear him read out his will. He hated all of us. We all hated him too. Any one of us had a reason to kill him. The question was just who did kill him? Murder/Mystery With a little bit of Yaoi, Yuri, Character death, and more. A/U
1. The Hated Four

Well I'm going to try something a little different. A murder mystery! it's a cross of the board games Clue and thirteen dead end drive. Most of the characters we all know and love are in it. So lets see what happens.

Its got action, suspense, murder, drama, sex, yaoi, yuri, leather, drinking, and some character death. With a little bit of minor OOC. But not much of that. What more could you ask for? ^.^

Chapter One- The Hated Four.

She sighed and looked up at the very large mansion. It had been a very long time since she had been invited here. She and the old man had left on bad terms. As well as a few others.

"Hey!"

Her yellow eyes turned to the man behind her. "Kisuke," she said. She frowned. "You couldn't leave the hat at home?"

He smiled weekly at her.

"Honestly," She growled. "We finally get invited back and your going to embarrass us first chance you get."

He slowly took of the green and white stripped hat. "You know that was not my intention." He ran a hand threw his blonde hair. "Besides, if you hadn't kissed the maid, I'm sure we'd have gotten invited back sooner."

The dark skinned woman smiled. "It was one time, and I was drunk. And you know you almost blowing up the basement didn't help at all,"

"GOSH!" A girl with blonde pigtails stormed up to them. "JEEZ! We were waiting for you two to go in first but your still chit chatting here at the front door."

"Hiyori!" the two said in surprise.

She glared at them both.

"Yo! Yoruichi, Kisuke,"

Another blonde approached them. He was much taller then the young girl and had jaw length blond hair.

"Shinji!" said Yoruichi. She hadn't seen him in a long time.

"This is good. The four most hated people can go in together." laughed Kisuke.

Shinji smiled showing his upper teeth to show. "I'd like to think that after all this time there is at least one other person that's lower on the totem poll then us."

The younger girl sighed. "Look who even cares. Lets just go in, so he can tell us that none of us are making it into his will, and then leave."

Kisuke and Yoruichi exchanged sad looks. That was probably the reason they were all here. The old man, was in fact a very old man now. He was a man who had never married and had no children. He just had distant relatives, old friends, and the people who worked for him.

"There is the school," Shinji said quietly.

Hiyori snorted. "I know who will get that. The favorite."

"Lets just go in," suggested Yoruichi.

The other three nodded in agreement. With only a moments hesitation Kisuke rang the doorbell.

A man with silver hair and a dark mustache opened the door. "How may I help you?"

Shinji had to put a hand on Hiyori's shoulder to stop her from tackling the butler.

Yoruichi smiled weekly "Chōjirō, its us. You know Yoruichi, Kisuke, Shinji and Hiyori,"

He starred at them with his golden eyes.

"We were invited."

He stepped back allowing them entrance into the manor.

The dark skinned woman sighed. This was going to be a very long night.

The four entered the main hall where two woman were waiting to take there coats.

One was a short little thing. She was wearing the standard black and white maid outfit, and her dark hair was done up in a bun. Her partner was a bit taller and thinner. She was also wearing a maid uniform just like her partner. But she had short black hair and two long braids that were wrapped in a white cloth. Two fairly large rings at the end of the braids.

"Isn't that-" began Kisuke.

"Ms. Yoruichi!" cried the maid with the braids.

The woman took a step back from the maid.

"You still work here?" was all she could think to say.

The maid was right in front of her now. "I didn't think you would come! But I'm glad you did. When you left all those years ago I thought that we would never meet again!"

"Please, Soi Fon, don't forget your place."

Soi Fon turned to glare at the other maid.

Kisuke shoved his dark green jacket into the taller maids hand. "Thanks,"

Yoruichi quickly slipped out of her scarlet one and handed it to Soi Fon as well. Grateful to Kisuke for dragging her away.

"Everyone is in the Family Room," called the maid with the bun, taking Shinji's and Hiyori's coats.

"Lets see lets see," mumbled her blonde companion.

"Thanks for waiting," grumbled Shinji jogging up to them, the young girl right behind him.

"That crazy maid was going to rape me," explained Yoruichi. "How did I get kicked out of the house for kissing her, but she kept her job?"

Shinji shrugged. "There is no justice in the world. Especially in this house."

Kisuke sighed. "Who remembers how to get into the Family Room?"

The violet haired woman looked down the hallways. It had been a very long time she just couldn't place where that particular room was.

"To the south I think," Shinji said stepping forward.

They began to walk threw the dim halls.

"I thought there used to be pictures on the walls." muttered Hiyori.

Shinji nodded. "He takes them down when a failed project is in the photo. Can't imagine there'd be any photos on the walls anymore."

"No they should be filled with photos of _him_,"

"We can't hate him for being the favorite." Yoruichi tried to explain.

"I can." huffed the blonde haired girl. "He ratted me and Shinji out!"

There was silence after that.

At last Kisuke spoke. "Look. Lets try to avoid any drama. After tonight its all in the past. Yes there were many bad times, but good as well. Lets remember that too."

There were mumbled agreements. As they at last arrived at the what they assumed to be was the Family Room. The door was silently ajar.

"Yup!" Shinji confirmed after taking a quick peek. He adjusted his tie carefully.

Yoruichi adjusted her scarlet colored dress to stop, or show more cleavage. They weren't sure.

"What's with the revealing dress? The old man didn't like your breasts back then, I'm sure he won't like them now that your older," asked Shinji a slight smile on his face.

Hiyori kicked him in the knee and Yoruichi smacked him upside the head. After the beatings they entered the room.

"Ah!" A man quickly ran up to them giving them great big hugs. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Yoruichi smiled. "Ukitake," Now that she saw him she realized she had missed him. The always kind and smiling Ukitake. At first glance he looked great. But taking a closer look, she could see that his illness was taking a toll on him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kisuke.

"Not bad," admitted the kind man.

"This is one of his better days," another kind voice. It came from a woman also walking up to them. Unohana. She had always looked after the sickly man.

The older woman also gave them light hugs.

"How have you all been?"

"Can't complain," admitted Urahara. "I own a little shop. And Yoruichi stops by to help out, or cause trouble,"

The violet haired woman smiled. "I do what I can to help. And when I'm not over at the shop, I'm traveling."

"How exciting!" Ukitake smiled. "I wish I could just take off to anywhere in the world."

"And are you two still in that," Unohana paused for a moment, her gaze on the other two blondes in the room. "organization?"

Hiyori scowled showing off her fang shaped tooth.

"Oh!" Ukitake clapped. "With the masks,"

"Ukitake," said a soft but stern voice. "It would not be wise to mention that, as Unohana kindly puts it, organization, here."

They turned to look at another man sitting the sofa opposite of the one Unohana had been sitting at.

"Yes, of course." Ukitake said a little put out.

"Byakuya boy," Yoruichi smiled a wicked smile. "You sure have grown up. But I see your snotty attitude has remained the same."

His looked up with her with a look of loathing. "I must ask you to try and behave your self. I have my younger sister with me. So I must ask for you to at least try and keep your clothes on,"

"Now, now, Byakuya-"Ukitake began.

"Little sister? Is that code for your jailbait lover?"

A wisp of a girl quickly stood up. She was so small that the four had completely over looked her. "No! Its true! I am his adopted sister."

Yoruichi blinked a couple of times. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Byakuya boy and I go way back, always teasing each other," she laughed weakly patting the dark haired man on the shoulder.

The younger sister of the man sat back down.

Somehow Yoruichi had a feeling that this girl had, had a terrible opinion of her before she had even arrived. No thanks to Byakuya brat.

"They always talk like that Rukia dear," Unohana said kindly to the young girl.

Taking a seat in one of the many armchairs around the room, the violet haired woman looked around to see if she had over looked anyone else in the room.

Sitting next to Ukitake was a young boy with white spiky hair. He was starring at his feet with a grumpy look on his face. Young children should never frown that much. Standing near the back of the room were two females she sort of knew. Nano and Nemu she wanted to say. Nemu was the daughter of Mayuri. She must be here on his behalf. And Nemu was Shunsui's maid, that he took everywhere.

There was one more that she missed. Sitting next to the wisp of a girl, Rukia was a wisp of a man. Silver hair with bangs that just barely hung in his eyes, which were squeezed shut. He had a smile plastered to his face. He too was just starring at the floor. She thought of who he could be, but couldn't place him. He could be a new member to their 'happy' family. What she did know was that, that man needed to eat something. Too skinny, men needed meat on their bones.

They sat there listening to Ukitake chatter on, doing his best to fill the silence.

"Just Kenpachi is missing then," whispered Kisuke in her ear.

Yoruichi looked around again. The old man was upstairs somewhere, she assumed. Unohana, Byakuya, Ukitake and themselves. Nemu was here for Mayuri. If Nano was here then so was Shunsui, he was just most likely in the bar upstairs. And that left out Kenpachi and-

Her thoughts were broken by two angry voices coming closer to their room.

"-why does it makes a difference?"

The gossip in her did it's best to catch every word.

"Your poor lifestyle will tarnish that school."

"Poor lifestyle?!"

"You'll ruin the good name, I made for that school. It's the best of the best."

"You act as if I'll be having sex right there in the hallways. Listen to me, I have great ideas and new staff members I would like to introduce, their here right now. I could introduce you to them-"

"Do you sleep with them too?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no."

"Well not that it matters anyway what you do with them, cause there is no way in hell that you'll be getting the school. You almost had it all. But now you're not even going to get a dime."

"I don't want your damn money. Just the school. If you'd just listen, I have great ideas and plans for it. I can make it better then it ever was before."

"You've lost my trust,"

"Because-"

"That's right,"

"That is ridicules! You haven't even spoken to him yet. Give him a chance, you may like him,"

"You want me to say something to him? Fine!"

The door to the Family Room flew open. And elderly bald man with a beard that almost touched the floor entered. He pointed to the thin silver haired man. "You! Get off of my furniture! You're ruining it!"

Quickly the thin man got of the sofa taking several steps back, still, somehow, smiling.

"That was not what I meant when I said to talk to him," a young man came storming in after the older one. His square glasses flashing in the lights of the room. "Don't listen to him Gin, you may sit down," He walked up to the silver haired man, taking his hand. "Don't listen to him," the words were stern, but kind.

The thin man looked uncertain but gripped the others hand tightly.

Yoruichi smiled. Well, well, well. How the mighty had fallen. The favorite, Aizen Sousuke was gay, and out of the running for anything.

How intrusting.

"All of you," growled the old man. He eyed them all angrily. "Your all unworthy." He pointed towards Gin and Aizen. "Homosexuality," Aizen adjusted his glasses angrily. And the thin man, Gin looked away from the accusing elder.

Next the old man pointed towards Unohana and Ukitake. "Having a child before you were married! Look at that unnatural abomination of a child!"

"There is nothing wrong with him!" Ukitake shouted standing up. "He's completely healthy!"

"Easy dear," Unohana held his hand Ukitake hacked into his sleeve. The young boy said nothing his eyes still fixed at his feet.

The old wrinkled finger next pointed to Byakuya. "Pedophile," The dark haired man said nothing in his defense, just sat still and watched the older man.

Then to Nemu. "Incest."

Then to Shinji and Hiyori. "Sadists," The pair looked at each other confused at how the old man had come to that conclusion about them.

The finger then came to a stop at herself and Kisuke. "Whores!" She stopped herself from chuckling. Kisuke a whore? Yeah, he wished.

"And if Shunsui was here I'd tell him he was a no good drunk, but I can't because he's in my bar, drinking!" The old man looked around. "And where is Kenpachi?"

And at that very moment, A man burst threw the door. His hair pulled into spikes with bells at the end. In one arm he had a large breasted beauty with orange hair and at his sides were two men. One was a very good looking dark haired man, the other bald. They were all wearing leather, some a little more revealing then others.

"LUCKY!" screamed the bald man as the group entered.

"Hey! What did I miss and what am I getting when you check out?" Kenpachi smiled at the old man.

Without missing a beat the old man pointed his finger at the new comer, "And you are just the worst kind of person."

A big grin appeared on Kenpachi's face. " Probably," A young girl popped up onto his shoulder. Her hair was a bright pink and her cheeks rosy. "YAY!" she cheered at the news. "Did you hear that Kenny!"

The man nodded and then he leaned over and kissed the woman in his arm.

The bald man shouted again "LUCKY!"

Yoruichi had a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. At least she knew for sure that they weren't at the bottom of the totem pole anymore.

A/N

Hides under her desk. I think it's good. Seeing as how it's an A/U you can expect slight OOC for some characters. I think I did my best keeping them the way there supposed to be. With the exception of Yamamoto. Gin and Aizen too are a bit OOC. They'll get better once the story gets a rolling. Reviews make me feel good about my work. This one especially any words. . Not that I'm begging or anything…


	2. Of Veggie Tales and Ice Creams

Chapter Two- Of Veggie Tales and Ice Creams

Yoruichi sat at the dinning room table. Kisuke to her left. Shinji and Hiyori across from her. After Kenpachi's bold entrance there had been more fighting. That had somehow resulted in them being in the dinning room waiting for dinner to be served.

She starred at the still mostly empty table.

The head seat would remain empty though. The old man refused to join them. Nanao had gone to get Shunsui and Aizen was off getting more chairs of his staff that was still waiting in the hall. Well, would be staff if Aizen was getting anything from the old man, which he wasn't.

Those who sere sitting at the table were in a bitter silence. Angry voices could be heard from some part of the manor. And an unbelievably loud pink haired child was also running wild somewhere as well.

"So how does it feel?" asked Byakuya entering the room. He sat across the table from the thin silver haired man. And next to his sister. "It's because of you that Sousuke isn't getting anything."

The silver haired man, his smile always in place tilted his head to the side. "Probably the same as ya sis. Ain't she the reason ya ain't gonna get anything either?"

Rukia's cheeks turned a pale pink. "It's not-"

"Your accent is atrocious. Where did Sousuke find you? In some gutter in the bowels of a city? He lost a fortune because of some gutter rat such as you? I thought he had more sense then that,"

Yoruichi had to applaud Aizen's little lover. He kept a straight face, not allowing the brats words to show that they had affected him at all. The squinted eyes and large smile never twitched, never faded.

"Shut up Byakuya," huffed Hiyori.

His fierce gray eyes turned towards her. But he couldn't utter a reply.

"Everyone!" said a happy and slightly slurred voice.

A man in bright pink walked into the room.

"Ah!" Ukitake smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Getting drinks for everyone!"

Nanao his maid was carrying what Yoruichi had to assume was a heavy try filled with glasses of all different liquids.

"I heard I missed some fight." Shunsui began as he handed out the drinks.

"You could say that," Ukitake said softly.

"I think Kenny and Yama, are still goin' at it," sighed Shinji looking at his drink warily.

"Shunsui!" scolded Unohana. "You can't give Toshiro that. He's just a child,"

"Ah, it's fine. Best to start them when their young." He winked at the young boy placing a glass of what looked to be just vodka. "You'll thank me when your older."

Toshiro glanced up at his mother, who was wearing you-better-not-drink-what-he-gave-you-or you'll-be-grounded-for-a-long-time look.

Yoruichi also pushed her glass away. She preferred milk with dinner anyway. She'd drink later.

Sousuke came in moments later a chair in each arm. The maid with the bun, following him also carrying chairs.

"Sousuke!" The man in pink swallowing up the bi-speckled man in a great big hug. "I hear you're in to men now."

"Yes well-" the brunette pulled him self away.

"I've been there. It's just a phase. You'll go back to women eventually. Maybe even tonight," he leaned over. "That little maid has been eyeing you like-"

"Thank you, for your words, but I find them tactless, in front of my lover."

"Oh?" the man in pink looked about the table. "Byakuya?"

If only looks could kill. Byakuya's gray eyes could almost set fire to their surroundings.

Aizen cleared his throat. "His name is Ichimaru Gin.. He's sitting across, from Byakuya."

"Ah. I was wondering who that little slip of a man was. Well like I said. Just a phase," he patted Aizen on the shoulder and took a seat next to Gin and herself. He then offered his maid a seat on his lap.

Her glasses flashed dangerously at the suggestion and she looked as if she would like nothing more then to beat her employer over the head with the tray she was carrying.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with being gay." the voice was stoic and soft. It belonged to none other then Nemu. "Master Mayuri says its perfectly natural."

"Yes well," Byakuya said in a just as soft voice. "Forgive us if we choose to ignore your fathers perspective in normal."

"Table is all set, sir," said the maid with the bun happily. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle when she talked to Aizen.

Yoruichi shook her head. What was with all these crazy maids. They all seemed to want to jump the guests.

"Excellent. Please bring in my guests."

"Of course sir," she quickly scurried out of the dinning room.

Yoruichi yellow eyes locked onto the newcomers. They looked like normal people, but she knew that even if Aizen had gotten the school the old man would have never let these people work there. Well not all of them.

Anyone with an odd hair color she was sure wouldn't have even been able to look at the school, if that old man had, had his way.

One woman had long green hair. And one of the males hade bright blue hair while another had pink. The rest looked, well fairly normal. One of the men was as pale as a ghost with eyes as green as jade stone. The other female had skin as dark as hers and hair as yellow as the sun. The last one was the most normal looking of all of them. He had wavy brown hair but a look of utter boredom on his face.

"I would like you all to meet, Stark Primera," the board looking brown haired one "Tia Harribel," the blonde. "Nelliel Tu Oderschvank," the green haired woman. "Ulquiorra Schiffer," the pale one. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," the blue haired male. " and Szayel Aporro Granz," the male with pink hair.

There was silence at their introduction.

Aizen frowned for a moment. Then gestured for his guests to sit. He then took his place next to her and Ichimaru, who even threw his smile was looking a bit unhappy. Sousuke seemed to have noticed this as well, but said nothing.

At last the everyone else came to sit. The yelling had ceased. It was a bit snug but all the seats had been filled, minus the head seat.

The maid with the bun, Momo, and the insane one, came out with the food. It smelled good. She licked her lips. Was that fish she smelled?

Much to her surprise as well as everyone else's she was served first. The maid with the braids had walked right up to her and set her plate down in front of her.

"Is there anything else I can get you Ms. Yoruichi?"

She starred at the delicious looking salmon with surprise.

"You can get everyone else their food,"

A light blush appeared on the maid's face. "Yes, of course."

The other maid frowned at this behavior. Holding her head high, she walked up to Aizen who was also mid table and set his plate down.

"There you are, sir," she said happily.

"Ah," he adjusted his glasses. "Thank you,"

Soi Fon then served another person at mid table, the strawberry blonde woman, Rangiku. Then Hinamori served one of Aizen's guests at the end of the table.

Yoruichi watched fascinated.

Kisuke groaned. "I'm starving. And it seems to be a popularity contest to get your food here."

Yoruichi chuckled. Yes it did seem that way.

At long, long last everyone was served. The two maids glaring at each other. The reason, Yoruichi couldn't even fathom. It's not like the two maids were competing for the same person.

She quietly ate her fish. It was silence at the table. Just the clatter of the silverware on the plates. Someone needed to liven this place up. She elbowed Kisuke.

"What?" he whispered.

"Say something funny," she whispered back.

He looked around at the table. "I might be killed if I try,"

"I hate carrots!" cried the pink haired girl, Yachiru.

"Then don't eat em'" Kenpachi grunted.

"I don't even want to look at them," she began throwing the orange vegetables down the table. "You can have them if you want them," she told everyone else.

Toshiro's eyes watched the small orange sticks roll down to his end of the table. His blue, green eyes wishing that he could dispose of his peas and carrots in a similar fashion. He carefully took his fork and began to roll one orange vegetable to the edge of his plate.

"Don't you dare." whispered his mother.

Sadly the boy let his orange stalk roll back down his plate.

"And I don't like chicken. I want fish." continued the girl. She began to eye the plates of others to see who had a yummy fish.

Yoruichi quickly shoveled the rest of fish into her mouth.

Her eyes lit up and she quickly slid off of her seat and made her way down the table. Many eyes watched the top of her head as it made its way to the other side of the table.

Aizen and Gin watched her carefully, Gin even going so far as to pick up his and Aizen's plates of still untouched fish.

But she wasn't after Gin or Aizen's fish. A small pale hand reached up and grabbed Byakuya's barley touched salmon.

Now everyone was watching. The man was in mid bite as he watched his food slide off his plate and disappear from view. Everyone watched the top of the young girls head as it made her way back to her seat. The fish was set on her plate. The hand then reached for the chicken that she had ripped the skin off of, and slightly chewed on. They all watched her make her way back to Byakuya's plate. The chewed on chicken was then placed onto his plate.

Byakuya was still the same as he had been when his fish was stolen. His fork partly in his mouth. His gray eyes wide in disbelief.

The pink haired girl was now back in her seat. Happily she looked at her now chicken less and carrot less plate. "YAY!" she cheered and began to eat her fish.

Yoruichi dared to look back at Byakuya. He was still frozen.

"My, my, that wasn't very nice. Didn't even ask ya'" Gin stood up and rolled the chewed chicken onto his own plate and pushed his untouched fish onto Byakuya's plate. "Here, ya' can have mine. Haven't even touched it. Don't care for fish much anyway,"

Byakuya seemed to have snapped back into reality. He watched the new fish be pushed onto his plate. "Yes, well, if you don't care for it,"

Yoruichi watched the scene carefully.

"Gin," said Aizen sternly.

"Nah, it's okay." Gin smiled happily as he sat back down. "I still have veggies to eat, no?"

The brunette man frowned at the smiling one. "Then split mine,"

The silver hair shook in disagreement. "I couldn't take ya food. It's okay, I promise."

Brown eyes narrowed but said nothing more.

The violet haired woman glanced at Kisuke who only shrugged.

"I could give you my carrots and stuff, since you lost your fish!" Toshiro said suddenly. He picked up his plate to hand it over to Gin.

Ukitake smiled at his son.

Aizen nodded. "An excellent idea."

Unohana grabbed the plate from her son and set it back down. "Toshiro is still growing. He needs to eat his vegetables. Mr. Ichimaru, is not still growing, nor does he need to grow anymore."

Toshiro defeated again sat down and glared at his green and orange enemies.

"I don't like this kind of fish!" cried Yachiru.

XxXxXxXx

Yoruichi watched the maids take away their plates and bring out deserts. She was, as she suspected served first again. Then Aizen. And well, it continued the way dinner had.

She looked at her dish of chocolate ice cream with disapproval. She glanced around to see if she could swap out with someone for vanilla.

Her yellow eyes widened. "Ah! Gin!" She leaned over Aizen. "Can you trade with me? I don't like chocolate." She whispered it so Soi Fon wouldn't hear. She didn't want more people to be delayed in getting their desert.

Gin nodded and was about to slide his dish over but a hand stopped its trip.

"Gin does not like chocolate. And since he gave up most of his dinner, I'd have to ask you not to take his dessert away as well." Aizen's cold brown eyes starred at her. His hand blocking the frozen treat from going any further. With his other he was pushing her off of him.

"Ah, that's okay. I'm not to fond of vanilla either. I like fruit flavored ice cream-"

"Then I'll ask the maids to bring strawberries to add to yours." He spoke in a tone that meant that this was not negotiable.

"But ya know what they say. Don't finish your dinner, no desert, so," Gin still smiling despite the disproving look he was being given, as he continued to try and push the desert towards her.

"It's okay." Kisuke said suddenly. "I'll trade with her." he had at last been served and was swapping out their dishes.

"Thanks," she sat back in her seat.

"Why'd you ask him?" whispered Kisuke.

"Cause if I waited to see if you got vanilla and you didn't everyone else would have already started there's."

Kisuke was about to say something but changed his mind. "Just," he paused. "you shouldn't have asked him,"

Yoruichi looked across the table at Shinji and Hiyori who just shrugged.

She dug into her treat without another thought about it. But again it was silent. She really wished that Yachiru would want to swap ice creams with Byakuya. She would give almost anything to see him with that expression again.

She looked at the girl hopefully. But she seemed quite content with her treat. Sadly she put the spoon in her mouth and listened to the sound of spoons hitting bowls.

A/N

Less OOC I hope. More to come. This, I hope is going to be a long one. But a murder mystery needs a murder, I would have to assume… At least that's what I'm told. So soon. I'm going to try for next chapter, but you know maybe not. we'll see I spose. Hope you enjoyed, I'll do my best not to be a grammar failure.


	3. At First There were Eleven

A/N Not so many lols this time around. it's a little dark. It is a murder mystery. I'll try and keep the humor in it, in future chapters.

Chapter Three- At First there were Eleven

The table had been cleared. Glasses, bowls and silverware gone. The table was silent. Not a word was spoken. Even the pink haired girl Yachiru was quite. Yoruichi starred at where her ice cream bowl had been. Everyone wanted to leave. No one wanted to be the first.

Why? No one was sure. It could be because no one wanted to be the first one to be rude and get up and leave. Or maybe they thought that whoever was the last one in the house got all the old man's fortune. Or maybe because at one time, they had all been a family, despite everything. And leaving here tonight would completely end what had once been and no one wanted to do that.

Yet sitting in this dark atmosphere wasn't helping anyone or anything. Her yellow eyes glanced around. She felt a little bad for Aizen's guests and for his date. She bit her lip.

"It doesn't have to end like this."

All eyes upon her.

"Once we leave here tonight that's it. The remnants of our past life are gone forever. And I understand that a part of us would like that. But I couldn't throw away the life we had together, ups and downs, away so easily."

"What do you propose we do?" asked Shunsui leaning back in his chair.

"Go to the ballroom and have one last blast," he gave her a grin in which she returned. "The old man's room is far enough away from there where he wont hear us, and if he does? So what, he hates us all anyway, might as well go out with a bang!"

Shunsui nodded in agreement. "I like your thinking," He stood up. "Shall I, prepare the drinks?"

The table was silent.

"Sounds like a great idea," growled Kenpachi approval in his voice.

Aizen and Byakuya exchanged glances.

Unohana stood up. "Well lets put the kids to bed first."

Yachiru and Toshiro shared crestfallen expressions.

The kind woman ushered the kids out of the dining room.

The pink haired girl grabbed onto Toshiro's hand. "Don't worry," she whispered into his ear. "Were goin' to their party,"

His blue green eyes filled with intrigue.

"Kisuke and I will set up the ball room," Yoruichi said happily dragging the man out.

"Why?" groaned Kisuke once they were out of earshot. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" she asked dragging him down the hall.

"This! Why?"

"Cause I can't let it end like this,"

"Why not?!" he demanded. "Were not a real family!"

She stopped. Her yellow eyes locked into his gray ones. "I know that. But were all we have,"

"You need to stop trying to push everyone together. Were just a bunch of brats that the old man took in. And being the brats we were we turned against each other and started competing for a fortune long before the old man was even close to dying. He's right. None of us deserve anything."

Yoruichi looked away. "Now that money is out of the picture we should get along now."

"It's not that simple and you know that." Kisuke sighed. "You know Shinji and Hiyori will never forgive Aizen. And Byakuya will never forgive you. What your doing is just going to get everyone drunk and then everyone's going to start fighting."

She began walking towards the ballroom again. "I know, I know what I did to Byakuya was terrible. I know he loved that girl. But I did it for the money. Aizen did what he did for the same reasons. Mayuri as well. Now there is no money. I just don't want us to hate each other anymore."

"I know," Kisuke catching up to her and taking her hand. "But you can't fix people so easily,"

She looked away sadly. "Lets just try and have a good time,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'd rather not stay," he whispered in the dinning room.

"This is ya family ain't it?"

"Well yes, but as you can see, we don't really get along,"

The silver haired man smiled at him. "Yes, well regardless their ya family."

"Listen, I'd much rather just go to bed. I'll talk to Yamamoto tomorrow morning and try and get him to change his mind,"

The silver haired man stood up. "I wanna go to the party,"

Aizen's dark eyes watched him carefully. "Why?"

"I just want to." Closed eyes opened just a bit, revealing scarlet irises. "I wanna spend time with the family ya have."

"That's foolish." Aizen also stood up as well. "I'd rather just have you to go to bed. Yamamoto would be upset to know you were wandering around his home." Scarlet eyes narrowed and the bi-speckled man. "Your room is right next to mine, I'll-"

"I'm in a separate room?"

Aizen sighed. "Only to please Yamamoto,"

The eyes were squeezed shut again. The smile still in place. "I'm going to the ballroom." He began to make his way out of the dinning room.

The dark haired man sighed. "Very well, you never listen to me anyway. However," his voice was cold now. It even stopped the silver haired man. Gin looked over his shoulder. "We do need to talk about something. A little problem you have that is quickly becoming a very large problem."

Gin still smiling turned away from Aizen completely.

"Mr. Aizen," The pale skinned man with the large green eyes walked up to what was supposed to be his employer. "You promised us jobs,"

The man's glasses flashed in the dim light. "There will be jobs. I promise you that. I just need more time,"

"The solution you realize is to get rid of your little toy," the man with the pink haired adjusted his glasses, his eyes not daring to meet Aizen's. "The old man will forgive you, you get the school, we get jobs. Problem solved."

The girl with green hair frowned. "But Mr. Ichimaru will be so, so, so sad."

Aizen frowned. His little fox would be deeply hurt by him doing this. He was already displeased at the fact that they weren't sharing a room. Since they had first made love they had never not shared a bed.

Though in his defense he had warned Gin that this might happen. That Yamamoto would not take kindly to him. It was his own fault to have even introduced him to Yama, but he had never thought that he would have been seen like the others. Hated just like the rest of them.

He had just wanted Gin to meet the man who had treated him like a son. Wanted Gin to feel what is like to have a family.

Aizen walked past his staff and left the dinning room.

They had been together for some time, but even Gin's past was a bit of a mystery to him. It wasn't a topic he had ever pushed or asked about. While Gin had always pressed for more details about Aizen's life at the manor. While the times had not always been the best, he had been better off then the others that had lived there had been.

What he had managed to find out from Gin was that he had no family. That he had grown up on the streets.

Aizen himself seen the faint marks on the pale skin of what kind of life he had lived.

Perhaps, if he was a better person he would of asked more about the hard life Gin had lived. If he asked more questions maybe he would understand his little fox better. But he was a man that always looked after himself first and foremost. So it had never dawned on him till this moment that maybe he should ask Gin about himself, sometimes.

It wasn't until recently that he had noticed Gin's problem. How long had he had this problem? He wasn't sure. From the moment he had met Gin? After? Before? That would a problem that he would rectify after he dealt with Yamamoto first.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"And the cooks won't mind working a little extra?"

The maid with the bun shook her head. "Not at all. They don't get to cook to much anymore. They'll be more then happy to!"

The dark haired girl nodded. She felt a little out of place but she felt for a party there needed to be snacks. So she had taken it upon herself to get things rolling in the food department. Maybe the others would think a little better of her if she did this. Not many seemed to care for her brother and that seemed to pass to her as well.

"Okay Ms. Kuchiki," said a gruff voice. "What do ya want us to cook,"

To men in white cloths walked up to her. She blinked a couple of times, both had tattoos, one with bright red hair and tattoos along his forehead. The other cook had wild black hair and a long gray tattoo along his nose, and a sixty-nine tattooed on his cheek. On his other cheer a nasty looking scar, three lines going from his eye to his chin.

Rukia took a moment to stare then quickly came to her senses. "I'm sorry,"

The red haired one smiled at the flustered girl.

"I really don't know what they would like. I don't know any of them to well."

The dark haired one nodded. "Basic appetizers then,"

"They'll take a bit, but we'll have them out as soon as we can," the red head gave her a reassuring smile.

Rukia nodded. "Thank you," she turned back to the maid. Feeling more confident as each second passed. "Now I know it's sudden but when can we do to spice up the ballroom?"

Hinamori thought for a second. "I bet we can get roses!"

Quickly Hinamori led Rukia threw the house. The went down a flight of stairs to where the young Kuchiki had to assume where the servant's quarters. There were cleaning supplies pushed into corners. A white chief hat hanging on a door hook. A maid apron hanging to dry on the door knob.

"Here we are,"

Gently the maid rapped on the door. "Kira!" she called.

Slowly the door opened a sleepy looking blonde appeared. "Ms. Hinamori?" he rubbed his one visible eye. "What's wrong," The other eye covered by his long blonde bang.

"I need you to do some flower picking."

"What for?"

"The guests are having a late night party in the ballroom, just bring some of your best flowers that I can put in the ballroom so it looks a little less gloomy."

"A late night party?" Kira frowned. "The master wont like this,"

"Please Kira," begged the maid. "No one knows that garden better then you. I'll never find the roses plus you always find the best flowers. Please," she clasped her hands together her brown eyes sparkling.

A pale pink appeared on the young gardeners' face. "All right. I'll pick some. I'll bring them by soon,"

"Thank you Kira," said Momo happily.

"Yes thank you," Rukia smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yoruichi had found a dusty old CD player and some not so bad cds. With a little help from the others they had gathered a not so terrible list of songs.

Shinji had some old jazz cds in his car. Kisuke and some oldies stuff, Yoruichi had some pop.

Shinji had insisted that they listen to jazz, so Yoruichi had quickly got out of there. Once Shunsui showed up with the drinks she would change it to something more modern. Kenny would be sure to have some rock or metal, and Aizen and Byakuya had to have some classical stuff if the mood ever hit.

Until then she walked the familiar path to what had once been her room. She slowly opened the door unsure of what she might find.

Her yellow eyes peeked in. "Oh,"

Just as she had left it. Her black plush cat still sitting on the bed, still waiting for her to come back. Her bed hair brush still on the dresser, a few violet hairs still ensnared in it. All the same. Just a bit duster then she had left it but that was all.

Byakuya's room was next to hers and Kisuke's across the way. She closed her eyes tightly. Memories of the past floating threw her mind.

Of how she had burst into Byakuya's room, seeing him with that young girl, no older then fifteen. Their red faces. Quickly gathering up the covers to cover themselves. And her wicked smile as she ran down the stairs to tell the old man of what she had witnessed. Ratting them out would save her own skin.

The two had been thrown out not an hour or two later. It had been a harsh winter that year. And that girl, Byakuya had cherished so deeply, and loved so purely, died in that cold winter that year.

Yoruichi pressed her hands to her face and feel backwards on to the bed. Dust flying up around her.

Her fault. That poor girl. She was dead because of her. Poor Hisana.

It was all her fault.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Unohana watched Shunsui and Ukitake get the drinks together. The two with friendly smiles and laughter. As if the past never happened. At least that was what it looked like to the untrained eye.

She knew better. Fake smiles and broken laughter. The once great friends could only now fake it at best.

She wished that this house contained more happy memories. But only betrayal and hate lingered in these hallways. The stench of despair and hopelessness still stained the walls.

She closed her eyes sadly. At one time they had all been grateful to be taken off of the streets, or poor excuses for homes, or orphanages. Happy to have a real family. Yamamoto was a strict man and there were many rules to follow, orders to obey and expectations to meet. Punishments were severe if any of those things were not followed threw.

Yet as long as they had a roof over there heads and a warm bed and three meals, then who really could complain?

Of course it had taken others time to adjust. Byakuya and Yoruichi had come from once wealthy families that had lost everything and abandon their children. Aizen had been rescued from an abusive home. Kisuke and Kenpachi had been found on the streets. Shunsui's family had been killed in a tragic accident and he had no one left. Mayuri was rescued from a fire that had killed his family and scarred his body. And her and Ukitake had both been in the same orphanage together. They had always been together.

Yamamoto had rescued each and every one of them. They owed him their lives.

When did that all change?

When they were old enough to realize just how wealthy the old man was. Aizen had realized it first. He had the keenest intuition of all of them. And that's when things began to spiral out of control.

Shinji and Hiyori were the last to join the family and the first to be removed. Shinji had been found wondering the streets and Hiyori's mom had just left one day and never came back. The story was that the young girl had been waiting on the porch for a month for her mother to come back.

They were the last two, and so they took to each other never really talking to anyone else other then Kisuke, who was friendly to everyone.

Aizen had never liked them, although you wouldn't have noticed it if you didn't know him. He was always lurking and listening to them. The details are mostly unknown to most of the other family members. But whatever Shinji and Hiyori were doing, whatever group they were in, angered the caretaker and he threw them out.

All Aizen's doing.

However no one cared. That was two people out of the running for the fortune.

Yoruichi was becoming dangerously close to being thrown out as well. She had made out with one of the maids and was not shy about sharing her bed.

Kisuke was one of the ones she had shared her bed with. Of course, Aizen had found out.

Of course Yoruichi wouldn't go down without a fight. She dragged Byakuya threw the mud, before she left. Saying he was sleeping with a fifteen year old.

Yamamoto, had thrown Byakuya and the young girl just hours after the news. Yoruichi was also thrown out only a week later. She had gotten an apartment and offered Kisuke and the young girl Hisana a place to stay, but Byakuya was a proud man and would never accept the help from the woman who was the cause of this. He declined Yoruichi's offer. Hisana died in the cold a few weeks later.

Kisuke too was removed after the accident in the basement, Mayuri's doing, though very few were aware that, that incident was his doing. Mayuri left weeks later saying that he no longer cared about the money. He still came to visit now and then, a young girl with him, his daughter he told them. He was caught in bed with her and was never invited back.

That left only five.

Aizen being the favorite. The best at everything. The remaining few were desperate to beat him.

A few weeks after Kisuke's departure from the house, Shunsui got very drunk, and raped his best friend. The already sickly man, was torn to pieces because of the incident. Both men were thrown form the house for homosexuality. And she left with Ukitake as well, for we had never been apart and now would be no different.

That left only two.

Aizen and Kenpachi. Of course anyone could figure out what happened next. Kenpachi was never one for following the rules or obeying what ever Yamamoto had to say. It was very likely he just left after we did, no longer carrying about the money or the struggle for it.

That left only one.

Aizen Sousuke.

Of course it seemed his own heart betrayed him. He feel in love. With another man. And then his own head betrayed him. Instead of staying quiet about his love, he told Yamamoto. Hoping that the older man would no longer hate, because of things like that. Or maybe Aizen hoped that, because he was the only one left that it didn't matter what Yamamoto thought anymore, he was the only one left to get anything.

Aizen was wrong.

And then there were none left.

No one was getting anything.

He still saw them all as sinners, still placed labels like homosexuality and whore upon them.

And he hated her healthy child. Why? Because Ukitake and her weren't married?

'_I will always be grateful to Yamamoto for taking us in, and carrying for us. But I thank him for nothing else.'_

Unohana opened her eyes again. The men were placing the filled glasses onto trays to take down to the ballroom.

Even in a sea of alcohol the past could not be forgotten. Scars will always remain.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

To Yoruichi the whole night was a blur. She remembered fighting. Yelling. Laughing. Dancing. Kissing.

When she opened her eyes she was lying in a bed half clothed.

She sat up and looked around. The room was only slightly spinning.

She looked around the bed. "God," she whispered. "I really am a whore," She had no idea who she might have slept with, or if she slept with anyone at all.

With a sigh she stood up and put her dress back on properly.

Walking was harder then she first thought. She stumbled to the door and opened it.

The manor was silent. Her yellow eyes squinted in the darkness. Though, she couldn't quite place where she was it was best to keep walking, see if she could figure out where she was.

She ran her hands along the wall, helping to keep her balance.

The only way to go was threw a door.

Carefully she opened it and made her way in.

Ah, the library. Threw the fairly large windows she could see the sky becoming a pale pink. Just enough light to see, not enough to hurt her eyes.

Her yellow eyes were fixed to the window. Thoughts running threw her head like, what had happened last night? Who was still here? Were they still partying?

Her foot hit something soft.

Doing her best to keep her balance she looked down and gasped.

Her yellow eyes wide and fearful. She stepped back quickly.

There in what she assumed was his own blood was none other then Yamamoto!


	4. To Dust and Lust

Chapter 4- To Dust and Lust

They sat grouped together in the billiards room. Some had robes on over the pajamas that they had been smart enough to bring with. Yoruichi was wearing the same dress as last night as well as a few others were in last nights cloths.

Everyone looked unhappy. Sleepy. Scared. Unohana had her arms wrapped tightly around Toshiro.

There were two police men here. At the time she could only think to call the police. She had been so scared.

A cop with bright orange hair was taking names of everyone who was there.

The other almost looked identical to him only with black hair, his eyelashes a little thicker too. But they had the same face. The same expressions.

The dark haired man was talking to Momo. "Is there anyone else who works here,"

The maid looked around her bun slightly askew. Her eyes looked over the other employees. Her eyes traveled over the butler, Chōjirō, the other maid Soi Fon, there was a blonde, and two tattooed gentlemen in white outfits. Cooks Yoruichi had to assume.

The brown eyes of the maid lit up. "Oh! Sajin and Kaname!"

The orange haired cop nodded. "Who are they?"

Yoruichi smiled a slight smile. Sajin must be ancient by now.

"Sajin is the dog and Kaname takes care of him. Oh, Kaname Tousen." she added.

"Where would they be?" asked the dark haired cop.

"Kaname has a room on the main level. He's blind and doesn't go up or down stairs."

The cop nodded. "Oi! Kurosaki, I'm going to find the blind guy. Don't let anyone else leave."

The orange haired cop nodded.

As the one cop left, two others entered.

They were also dressed in white. Doctors by the look of it.

The one had a clipboard, he adjusted his glasses carefully as he glanced around at them.

His partner was a female in a tight fighting white nurses outfit. The dress stopping mid-thigh. She even had a little hat with the red cross on it. She was well endowed and had orange hair just like the cop.

"We have examined the body carefully," said the male doctor.

"He's dead," the nurse said.

The woman Kenpachi had come with stretched cat like on the pool table. "I could of told you that much," she yawned.

The doctor pushed his glasses up. "Yes well, the cause of death was a stab wound threw the chest. Of course, as you may have already realized, this was murder."

"It would be easier," said Kurosaki. "If one of you stepped forward now."

Of course the room was silent.

The cop sighed. "Then we do this the hard way I guess." he scratched the back of his head. "I'll have to question all of you, one by one,"

"That is foolish," it was Byakuya who spoke from the corner of the room. "You can question all of us but the killer will of course lie. Until there is some evidence that there is a killer, it would be beneficial for all of us to stay quite."

Unohana smiled. "What Byakuya is trying to say is that, well there was a bit of a party and events of last night may be a bit hazier to others." she smiled knowingly.

Yoruichi swore she saw Byakuya's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. What kind of mischief had the brat gotten into?

"Doctor Ishida," sighed the cop. "What can you tell us?"

Again pushing up his glasses. "Well it was a stab wound that went all the way threw, Mr. Yamamoto. Like a sword of some kind."

Yoruichi stiffened. The reality that there was a murder among them now intensified. A sword had killed the old man. Well there were plenty of swords in this house. A whole room full of them in fact. All of them were different shapes and sizes.

She wished she could remember what happened last night better.

"Look," Kurosaki growled. "there is a dead guy in the library. As far as I'm concerned one of you did it. And no one is leaving until I find out who killed the old guy, so someone start talking!"

They all starred blankly at the cop.

At that moment the other cop walked back in, a dark skinned man with a large brown shaggy dog just behind of him.

"Is it true?" he asked in a soft voice. "is master Yamamoto dead?"

"It's true," said the cook with the sixty nine tattooed on his cheek. "He was murdered."

The blind man was silent. "Someone here did it, I am to assume?"

The dark haired cop looked at all of them carefully. "Don't worry, we'll find out who did this, but until then, you're a suspect too,"

"But of course,"

"Officer Kurosaki, Officer Shiba, I will talk first."

Both cops looked down at the maid.

Hinamori took a deep breath.

"Go ahead," the dark haired cop said kindly his pen and notebook out, ready to take notes.

The maid nodded and began.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me,"

Momo turned around to see a girl about her size. She looked nervous.

"How can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Well," the girl shifted nervously. "there is a party in the ballroom and I want to help in someway. I was hoping you could help me, please."

Momo smiled. "Of course!" she grabbed the girls hands. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, that's just it, I don't really know,"

"Well," she put her hands on her hip. "Every good party needs food, right? Especially since it sounds like there is going to be a lot of alcohol so food is a good idea."

The girl nodded.

"Come on, lets go get the cooks,"

"And the cooks won't mind working a little extra?"

Hinamori shook her head. " Not at all. They don't get to cook to much anymore. They'll be more then happy to!"

The two cooks turned from the dishes at the sight of the maid. "Momo!" Renji said giving her a slight nod.

"Shūhei, Renji! I'm calling in a favor."

"What is it?" asked the dark haired one.

"There is a party going on in the ballroom. Some snacks would do everyone good. So if you don't mind staying in the kitchen a little longer."

Hisagi shook his head. "Not at all,"

"Okay Ms. Kuchiki," Renji asked the semi spaced girl. "What do ya want us to cook,"

She jumped and gawked at the two men for a moment. She shook her head. "Sorry," she said quietly a pale pink appearing on her cheeks.

Renji smiled at her.

"I really don't know what they would like. I don't know any of them to well."

Hisagi nodded. "Basic appetizers then,"

"They'll take a bit, but we'll have them out as soon as we can," Renji smiled at the small girl.

Rukia nodded. "Thank you," Rukia turned back to the her. "Now I know it's sudden but when can we do to spice up the ballroom?"

Momo thought for a second. "I bet we can get roses!"

Quickly she led Rukia threw the house. All the way to the servant's quarters. Kira would probably be in bed already, he liked to fall asleep early and get up early. That way he could take care of his gardening duties before it got to hot outside.

"Here we are," she said stopping at Kira's door. His watering can right outside the door.

Gently she rapped on the door. "Kira!" she called.

Slowly the door opened a sleepy looking blonde appeared. "Ms. Hinamori?" he rubbed his one visible eye. "What's wrong,"

"I need you to do some flower picking." she said happily.

"What for?" he asked.

"The guests are having a late night party in the ballroom, just bring some of your best flowers that I can put in the ballroom so it looks a little less gloomy."

"A late night party?" Kira frowned. "The master wont like this,"

"Please Kira," she pleaded. "No one knows that garden better then you. I'll never find the roses plus you always find the best flowers. Please," she clasped her hands together her brown eyes sparkling.

He looked away from her sparkling eyes. "All right. I'll pick some. I'll bring them by soon,"

"Thank you Kira," said Momo happily.

"Yes thank you," Rukia smiled.

Together she and the Kuchiki girl got the ballroom ready. Yoruichi and Kisuke had found an old radio that played cds. Being the maid she dusted it off and with Rukia found some more cds for it to play.

By the time she had found decent cds someone had put on something else. Some crappy jazz.

Doing her best to ignore the music she dusted of the old grand piano. She cleaned the glass doors that led all the way to the fountain in the back yard. The garden was on both sides of the path where she could see Kira's blonde head working on finding the best of the best, flowers.

At last things were starting to go underway. The bad jazz was gone replaced by some fast song that was either in another language or just to fast for her to understand. Although it seemed that Kisuke and Yoruichi were enjoying it they had at their hands at there head and bouncing side to side at the beat of the music.

Tray after tray of drinks were being brought in. She and Shunsui's maid, Nanao walked around with trays collecting the empty glasses.

It started off kind of fun. And then things turned a little nasty. There was some fighting. She quickly scurried off to the garden pathway. She didn't know why this family hated each other so much, and truth be told she didn't want to.

The sound of the fountain could be heard now. The soothing sound of the water drowned out the sound of the fighting coming from the ballroom.

"How can you say no, to this,"

It was a woman's voice. In the dim light of the garden she could see a woman pinning a man onto a bench. She couldn't see the man but she could see the woman. It was the large scary man's well endowed girlfriend. And she was seducing someone who was most definitely not her boyfriend. Momo backed away.

"You might like it," she heard a zipper be pulled down, or what she had to assume was down, and bolted. She'd rather hear the fighting then see that.

Her cheeks slightly pink she entered the ballroom again. Soi Fon seemed to be in a foul mood. But the fighting seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. In fact a few were dancing.

She saw Renji wave her over from the door to the ballroom.

He had a plate of quiches. "Well have something else a little later, but this should get you started."

"Thanks!" she quickly took the tray of the little snacks and quickly began to hand out the treats.

They went quickly, but not as quickly as the alcohol. She had taken glass after glass of every drink under the sun and then some.

Then she saw him. Standing in a corner looking a little moody. She quickly made her way up to him.

"Mr. Aizen," she began. "Is there anything I can get you?"

He looked down at her. "I'm well, thank you," he placed his empty champagne glass on her tray.

"There's the littlest maid!" said a happy voice dragging her a way from the handsome man. "Stop working so hard. Have a drink."

Her tray was taken from her and a glass of amber liquid placed in her hands.

"You too, my lovely Nanao!"

The maid with the glasses gave him a piercing look and refused to take anything from the man in pink.

Momo's brown eyes starred at the drink. Then back at the dark haired man in the corner. Then back at her drink. She bit her lip thinking of the consequences of what she was thinking about.

This was a party! She did nothing but work hard all the time, maybe she should let loose just this once.

Without another thought she quickly downed the drink.

"That's the spirit!" cheered the man in pink.

She was never a drinker. She wasn't used to the effects it had. She quickly shook her head. And as she was passed another one, and then another one, the man in the corner seemed to shine brighter and brighter.

She felt more confident now. But that was all she could recall.

There were moments that she could recall. Her hand running over smooth skin. And a pain in-between her legs. She remembered heavy breathing. Panting. Moaning.

---------------------------------------------------

The maid's brown eyes suddenly widened. Yoruichi watched as realization dawned on the maid.

"Oh my God!" she cried as she buried her face in her hands. Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't even know who I was with."

The dark skinned woman scanned the others in the room. Who had taken the drunken little maids innocence? Everyone had their poker face on. Not one looked guilty at the maid's tears. Of course if anyone else had the same night she had then they wouldn't remember either.

Kurosaki looked over at his partner. "You get all that Kaien?"

The man nodded. Still writing as fast as he could.

"Make sure it's not all scribbles." warned the orange haired man.

Kaien rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't worry to much, Ms. Hinamori. Once we hear everyone else's story we may find out who you made, ugh, relations with,"

The maid whimpered into her hands.

A/N

So that's how this is going to play our from now on. Hope it's not to confusing. Most of the story as you know, is from Yoruichi's point of view. With a few rare occasions. At the start of the chapter we'll be in Yoruichi's PoV, then we'll switch to whomever is telling their part of the night. Then we go back to Ms. Kitty again.

Also it's up to you if you want long Yaoi, Yuri, and Het scenes. I can do it, or I can keep it as clean as I can. Something like what you read up there. It's up to you guys. Don't want anyone to be deterred from the story cause it's a little naughty in some areas. Just let me know.


	5. Not Even For the Seat of God Himself

A/N Alright. Just a heads up but there is a yaoi scene in this chapter. Since no one seemed to mind. However you don't have to read it if you don't have too. No flames, please, I did warn you.

And italics are flashbacks in this chapter.

----------------------------------

Chapter Five- Not Even For the Seat of God Himself

The only sound was the sobs coming from the distraught maid, Hinamori. The light scratch of a pen on paper as well, as Officer Kaien continued his note taking.

The other officer, Kurosaki starred at them all, waiting for another person to step up and tell their story.

"Look," sighed the orange haired officer. "there is no need to make this more difficult then it is already."

"With all do respect, Officer," it was Hiyori who spoke up. She had her arms crossed a grumpy and look upon her face. "The old man, none of us like him. I would be a liar to say we didn't all have a motive. However, there was nothing to gain from killing him."

The two cops glanced at each other.

"The point is that there is a murder in this room," said the dark haired cop. "We can't just let you all go free,"

"Do you know for sure that you all are going to get nothing?"

"He told us so himself," sighed Shinji.

Yoruichi gasped. "He died before he could officially change the will!"

The room was listening intently now.

"He needed to die before he changed the will officially. Whoever killed him had the most to gain, and would loose everything if the will was changed."

Urahara glanced at her. "The only one who was still in the running to get anything, until last night, was Aizen,"

All eyes turned toward the dark haired man.

"He needed the school, because he promised jobs to people," Shinji nodded towards Aizen's guests.

The brunette man's face was expressionless as he stared back at their accusing eyes.

After a moment he spoke. "Are you all accusing me of murder?" He sighed adjusting his glasses. "Doctor, can you place a time of death on our deceased?"

The man in white pushed his glasses further up his nose and checked his clipboard. "A little after twelve thirty this morning."

"Therefore I could not have been the killer. Ms. Hinamori saw me at the party around that time. She even spoke with me."

"Actually," Officer Kaien checking his notes. "She saw you around eleven fifteen. You are unaccounted for at twelve thirty."

"That's not saying much since you've only interviewed one person," Aizen crossed his arms. "I have as much reason as anyone else here to be rid of that old fool. However, without knowledge of what the original will held inside, I would not be such a fool, as to kill him."

"Where is his will?" asked Kurosaki.

Aizen's glasses flashed. "In the old man's office, locked in his safe, that I promise you I have no knowledge of getting into."

Kaien smiled. "No worries. My sister works with this guy, they can break into anything,"

Ichigo looked a little wary at this sister that was mentioned but nodded.

The dark haired cop pulled out his cell phone and quickly made his way out to make his call to his sister.

Ichigo watched the dark haired man. "When he comes back you're the next to talk." he nodded towards the bi-speckled man.

Aizen stepped forward. He removed his square shaped glasses and pushed his hair back, keeping the dark brown locks out of his eyes, except for a stray brown strand.

"Whenever your ready officer."

Yoruichi watched the man carefully. Without a doubt Aizen killed the old man. She was sure of it. He had the most to loose if the will was changed.

Kaien had come back. His pad and pen back in hand, poised for note taking.

The dark haired man cleared his throat.

"Gin and I had just had, an argument of sorts. There were many people who were counting on me to get the school. I needed to change the old man's mind."

------------------------------------------------

Aizen walked up the wooded stairs and down the hallways. He passed by his old bedroom and only for a moment thought to enter it. He continued on his way. The room was a plain room. There would be nothing much to see.

He paused at the door to Yamamoto's office. He hesitated only for a moment. He rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Enter," answered a gruff voice.

Aizen gripped the door handle and entered the room cautiously. The two had only argued since he had arrived.

Yamamoto had his back to the door he was starring at the fire place. The fames crackling softly in the silence.

Aizen took a few more steps, being sure to keep a fair amount of distance between themselves.

"Yama," began Aizen using the friendly shortened version of the old man's name. "I must apologize. We seem to have started off this night on the wrong foot. When I brought Gin here today, the thought had crossed my mind, that you would not take kindly to him. And the right choice now, seems to have kept him hidden from you, as I have done in the past.

I wanted to show Gin what it was like to have a family. Like the rest of us, he has never known such a thing, and I wanted him to meet the man who has treated me like a son, and I in turn have treated like a father. I only brought Gin here so he could meet a man that I admire very much."

Yamamoto was still standing still, not saying anything. Not acknowledging the fact that he was even talking. Aizen licked his lips and continued.

"I know how you feel about, my kind of lifestyle. I remember growing up how you felt about it. I was hoping that seeing how times are a bit different now that you would feel a little different about it now.

However, I will not apologize for who I am and who I feel in love with Nor will I apologize for who Gin is. Gin is-"

"Get rid of him."

Aizen looked at the back of the old man, thrown off from being cut off. "Pardon me?"

"Get rid of him. Toss that silver haired rat in what ever gutter you found him in, and all will be forgiven." The old man finally turned towards him. "I'll give you that school that you want so badly. It's yours. Just this one simple thing. Get rid of him."

Aizen looked away. To get the school would make all his problems disappear. All would be right. Money would be plentiful, the promised jobs would be there. There was no dream he couldn't fulfill at that school. All his own dreams would be fulfilled as well.

Yet, there would be a terrible hole in his heart. It was painful to even think about. To toss Gin away onto the streets, made him dizzy. The man who had given him his entire being. A man who had next to nothing had given him everything.

"I- I couldn't do that." he tried to be calm and collected. To be everything he made people believe he was. But at this moment right now, it was impossibly hard to do. "You don't understand. I owe Gin. He got me out of quite a lot of trouble, and to toss-"

"Get rid of him and the school is yours."

The words pierced threw him like a thousand blades.

"_Thank you so much,"_

"_Nonsense, happy to be of any help," _

_He looked at the silver haired man. He was all smiles. He was stunned that someone could smile in a horrible place like this. This place was dangerous. A hell whole of the worst kind of people. _

_A light as bright as this man couldn't shine forever. He did owe this man. This man had saved his life. It was the least he could do, he supposed._

"_Come with me,"_

_The smile wavered. "What?"_

"_You saved my life. Let me return the favor,"_

_Behind those closed eyelids were red rubies that peeked out in disbelief. _

_Seeing the hesitation tugged at Aizen's heartstrings. He grabbed the man's hand. "I insist,"_

_And to his utter amazement the smile grew. The bony hand tightened its grip around his hand. "Well if ya insist," the voice was soft and it wavered slightly. This man was still young. Just a boy who had been forced to grow up way to early. _

_For the first time in his life Aizen had wanted to save someone. Help someone. And he'd worry about the consequences of his actions later._

His and Gin's first encounter still rang threw his head. Gin had saved his life in that ally that night. In return he had wanted to save Gin's life. Get him off the dirty street, show him a better life.

Little did he know that he'd fall in love with the fox.

He couldn't just toss Gin out on the street, again. Tell him all they had was just a lie.

Especially now. His little silver fox was sick. He had noticed this fairly recently. Gin didn't eat. And if he did it wasn't very much. And if he did eat a lot, he was violently sick just an hour or so later.

Gin was sick and needed him more then ever.

But the school! All his dreams resided in that building. Everything he ever wanted was in that building.

All around him people were telling him to get rid of Gin. All his problems would be resolved if Gin was gone.

Yes. That was true.

Yet without Gin, all new ones would arise. Problems that he would have to face alone.

If Gin was still at his side they could face there problems together.

He looked back at the old man who was waiting patiently for an answer.

"Many years ago, a young man saved my life in an ally way. I had somehow wandered into a bad part of town. My wallet and cell phone had been stolen and I was about to be killed for not having very much in my wallet at the time.

I was saved. He was almost killed himself, in his attempt to save myself. He smiled at me. Flecks of blood covered him. He apologized for not being able to find the man who had run off with the money from my wallet. But had recovered the phone and the wallet itself.

He then handed me all the money he had been able to scrape together that week so I could catch a cab home.

In return for saving my life, I took him with me. Knowing that if he stayed he may have been killed at any time that night.

In a short amount of time I fell in love with him. I owe him the life I have. I can't abandon him. Not even for the school, or all the money in the world. He needs me as much as I need him."

Aizen stood tall.

The old man turned away from him. "Get out of my office, Sousuke."

Aizen didn't need to be told twice. He had made his choice. He didn't regret it. They would figure something out. He made his way to the ballroom where Gin had said he was going to be.

The party was underway. No silver hair visible to his eye. He walked to the end of the ballroom, a good distance from everyone. Grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the trays. He kept his eyes open for Gin. He needed the man right now. More then anything he needed him at that moment. He quickly downed his drink. The alcohol would help his nerves a bit, he hoped.

"Mr. Aizen," he looked down to see the maid with the bun. "Is there anything I can get you?"

He shook his head. "I'm well, thank you," he placed his empty champagne glass onto her tray.

She nodded a little disheartened.

Aizen kept his eyes peeled for Gin. Where had he run off too? For someone who wanted to be at the party so badly he should at least be here.

"Mr. Aizen," said a voice again. Once again the maid was here. Only this time she was a drunk little maid. "Mr. Aizen," she said again. Her hands upon him, attempting to unbutton his jacket.

As kindly as he could he removed her hands from him. "Ms. Hinamori," he said as politely as he could. "Please,"

"Mr. Aizen," she whispered again. She took one of his hands and placed it on her chest. "Don't you want me?"

His eyes darted around the room to see if there was someone here that could help him.

Then his eyes caught silver hair. Gin!

Aizen almost knocked over the maid in his hurry to get to Gin. All was not right, he realized as he at last made his way up to him.

"Gin," he said softly. His hand reaching out to touch the silvery locks. There was a blonde standing beside Gin who looked nervously at Aizen. His eyes then locked onto something behind the dark haired man and he quickly scurried away only glancing back at Gin once more.

Gin's one hand was clutching his other arm nervously. His nails digging deeply into the material. "Sousuke," he said so softly Aizen almost didn't hear it.

Aizen's fingers brushed threw the soft silver strands. "What is it?"

Gin looked up at him. His scarlet eye visible, a vulnerable look reflected in them. "I think I'm really sick,"

Smiling sadly, he pulled the thin body towards him, embracing it tightly. "It's alright," he whispered.

"I couldn' get her off meh," Gin whispered into his shoulder. "She was so much stronger then meh. And, if Izuru hadn't shown up,"

Aizen rested his chin on Gin's silver head as silent sobs racked threw his love's body.

"I'm sorry Gin," he whispered quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't notice that you were sick, earlier. It'll be different now."

Gin never cried. He was always a pillar of smiles. Smiling when ever he couldn't.

He took Gin's hand and led him out of the ballroom. "I went and talked to Yamamoto again." Aizen began once they were out of the ballroom.

Gin said nothing, just let himself be pulled along.

"He told me that if I wanted the school, then I'd have to get rid of you,"

Ichimaru stopped walking. Aizen turned around to look at the silver haired man.

"There is no amount of money that could ever make me get rid of you. I could be offered the seat of God himself and I would turn it down, if it meant that you could not be with me."

Ichimaru looked back at him his cheeks still tear stained. "Really?"

Aizen smiled and continued to walk. "You hurt me, when you don't believe me. I promised to save you too, did I not? I still have a lot of work to do,"

He felt his hand be taken again. A head leaning on his shoulder as they walked. "Thank you," was whispered into his ear.

"Gin," he pushed open a familiar door. His old bedroom. The maids must have been keeping his room neat and clean. He pushed his fox onto his old bed. "I apologize for how I've treated you these past few days," his words startled his fox, red rubies peeking out at him.

"There is nothin to forgive," Gin said softly.

Aizen crushed his lips against Gin's soft ones. His tongue gaining entrance into the wet cavern. He tasted every part of the Gin's mouth. His hands busy with the buttons of Gin's shirt.

His mouth moved to Gin's neck licking, sucking, and biting. At last Gin became a little vocal. Moaning slightly as Aizen worked his neck.

Gin had already undone the buttons on his jacket and was sliding it off Aizen's shoulders. Gin's hands were now on Aizen's crotch undoing his zipper. Sly little fox. Almost done undressing him, when he couldn't even get these damn buttons undone on the silver devil's shirt.

Gin was a fast worker his own pants were undone and pulled down. Underwear too down past his hips. The thin hands wrapped around his length moving his hands up and down.

"Damn," Aizen hissed the thin fingers working their magic on him.

He felt Gin push against him. Trying to push him back, to be on top. Gin wasn't strong enough to push Aizen back.

The reality of Gin's situation was painful. At one time that would have never happened. Gin could flip Aizen on his back at anytime in the past.

"Gin," Aizen whispered pulling his silver haired love onto his lap.

The silver haired man smiled at Aizen sadly. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," Aizen undid the rest of the buttons on Gin's shirt and pulled it open. The pale skin was so soft, with just traces of the light scars of the past life on the streets. He has always been thin, but never this thin. He ran his hands down Gin's sides every rib accounted for. He moved down and began undoing Gin's pants.

At least Gin was aware of his own situation. They could get threw this together.

Aizen began sucking on one of Gin's light pink nipples. Sucking lightly scraping his teeth again it gently. Gin's fingers wrapped tightly in his hair. The nipple erect, he moved to the other one, showing it the same amount of attention and love the other one had been given.

Gin moaned in approval.

As he continued sucking on the pink buds he worked on removing Gin's pants with more success this time around then with the shirt.

Pulling off the remaining layers of clothing on both of them Aizen laid back allowing Gin his favorite position on top.

Always smiling Gin leaned down softly kissing Aizen's warm lips. He positioned himself carefully above Aizen's fully erect penis.

"I should stretch you first," warned Aizen.

"I'll be fine," assured Gin.

Carefully he sat allowing Aizen organ to slide into him.

"I told you," Aizen smirked as Gin paused with Aizen only halfway inside.

Smiling happily Gin placed Aizen's hands on his slender hips.

"As you wish," He gripped the slender hips and he pushed Gin gently onto him. Nails digging into his skin lightly. Gin was so tight. His muscles clamped tightly around him.

Gin at last began to move hands still gripping the slender hips helping Gin move up and down at a faster pace.

His silver fox's bangs matted onto his forehead his pale skin shining in the dim lights. His moans becoming louder. His nails digging deeper.

Gin's eyes open ever so slightly. His pace even faster now. Aizen's cock slamming against his prostate harder.

His little fox was close.

So was he.

With a few more thrusts the silver haired man began to shudder as his orgasm hit him. He cried out as his seed spilled his seed onto Aizen's broad chest. Gin's muscles clamped tightly against his member, bringing Aizen into his own climax.

Shooting his own seed into Gin. Both breathing heavily. Gin climbed off his lover, snuggling next to him.

"Sousuke," murmured Gin. "What ya gonna do without the school?"

Aizen ran his hand threw the silver strands. "We'll figure something out." He looked over at his sleepy lover. "First is getting you better,"

Gin smiled at him. His scarlet eyes glassy again. "Ya too good to meh,"

Aizen smiled, his dark eyes watching his silver haired fox drift to sleep. He wouldn't be who he was if it wasn't for Gin. He couldn't imagine the kind of person he'd have turned into.

In his old room, he too, drifted to sleep. So he wasn't going to have the school. He'd deal with Ulquiorra and Starrk later. He was a genius after all, he was sure to come up with a solution to this dilemma.

Hell, he'd make his own school, if he had too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sousuke finished his dark eyes upon the officers.

Ichigo had a slight blush upon his face. "Yes, well-"

"It's cool that you scored and all that," Kaien continued for Ichigo. "however, your sexcapades doesn't count as an alibi. For all we know you two could have been in it together."

Aizen put his glasses back on. "I am well of that, however someone else saw us."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Someone walked in on us during the middle of my orgasm. Needless to say I was rather busy, and couldn't focus on the intruder." Aizen had a smirk on his face. "You'll have to ask whoever walked in on us, to confirm my story." He made his way back to where he had been standing before, next to his silver haired lover.

Yoruichi smiled. "I think we should hear Gin's side of the story!"

"But I didn't see-" began Ichimaru.

"She just wants to hear the sex part again," sighed Kisuke.

"You should of called out each others name. That would've been extra hot," said the busty woman on the pool table. She glanced at Gin who's thin frame hid behind Aizen.

Yoruichi sighed. If Aizen had been with Gin at the time then he couldn't have done it. If his story checked out that is. She had a feeling that it would. They way Aizen spoke of his night with Gin. It had to have been true. Such passion and love.

So that still left the question of who had killed Yamamoto. It made her nervous. Hell she didn't remember the night well at all. It could've been her.

Her thoughts seemed to have been read by Kisuke. He put a hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile.

She returned his smile, placing her hand onto his.

A/N

AHH! OOC Gin and Aizen makes me angry. I honestly tried my best. Well it is what it is. I hope it's not too disappointing. I don't want to let anyone down. So I'll try harder.

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm working hard. I have a notebook full of notes of this story, telling me where each character is at what time and what they were doing and doing it with. I simple mistake can ruin this story so I'm on top of it all! But if someone happens to catch something please let me know so I can correct the issue.


	6. The Gray Cat's Tale

A/N Yay! Everyone liked the last chapter. I was worried with my second attempt at writing yaoi. Well I hope people are still enjoying it. I had to knock Aizen out of the running as killer, because being the bad guy in the Bleach story automatically made him the most obvious choice ever. Once again thank you all for your support. I'll keep doing my best!

Also sorry about the late posting I wanted to keep posting at least weekly. But I got really sick, a then my job has been making me cry. Well regardless, a chapter is up, I don't care for this chapter to much so I'm sorry if its fail. Next one should be up sooner.

Please enjoy.

Chapter Six

So it wasn't Aizen. She sighed. Yoruichi was hungry. She was still tired. In all honesty she just wanted to go home. She glanced over at Aizen. He had his little silver haired lover's hand. Worry was still etched on their faces.

They had been counting on the school, to get them out of whatever mess they happened to be in.

"Don't make me ask again for someone else to talk," sighed Ichigo.

"I'll talk," the woman laying on the pool table said. She had come with Kenpachi, his girlfriend, Yoruichi had to assumed.

"Thank you miss," Kaien said happily.

She winked slyly at him and began her tale.

"Well, as you already know, there was going to be a party in the ballroom. This family seemed the type to drink a lot, and boy was I right."

---------------------------------------------------

"I can't wait," she said. Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika walking behind her. "It sounds like there is going to be tons of booze."

Yumichika glanced over at his friend. "You know, Kenpachi, if you had just behaved your self, you would have had it all,"

He grunted. "Yeah, but one fun would that be?"

Ikkaku nodded. "We can't all be prim and proper like you,"

The dark haired one rolled his eyes.

"Sides, I got everything I want right here. I got a smoking fine woman, with the best tits this world has ever seen."

She smiled opening her leather jacket just a bit. "Their real too,"

"Bullshit," was mumbled under Yumichika's breath.

" Oh?" she turned on him. "Would you care to inspect them?"

"Get those things out of my face!" he snarled.

She giggled. And continued on her way to the ballroom. She was excited. This family was messed up in more ways then one. But that was alright, they might loosen up with booze running threw their system.

The four entered the ball room. Matsumoto swaying her hips to the pop music that had just been put on. Her eyes locked right on to the tray with the booze. Licking her lips slightly she made a b-line for the alcohol.

"There you are, love," the man in pink handed her a glass.

"Ah! Thank you!" she quickly swallowed the liquid.

"Whoa!" Matsumoto shook her head.

"Strong?" laughed the older man.

She nodded. "Pour me another one!" she cheered.

With a grin he gave her another glass.

Her gray blue eyes then focused on someone. A man with unusual colored hair. Silver. She glanced around to see where her boyfriend was.

The dark skinned woman and the dark haired man looked to be starting some kind of argument. And of course, her Kenny was going to jump right in. She smiled to herself and fluffed up her hair.

"Hey!" she grabbed on to a slender arm.

"Hiya," the silver haired man said a little off guard.

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku," she eyed him curiously. He was a slender cutie that's for sure. He was so interesting his eyes squeezed shut, a smile on his face.

"Ichimaru Gin, nice to meet ya,"

"Gin?" she said out load. Trying the name on her lips. "That's a funny name," she gave him a wicked smile. "That's an odd name for me scream out don't you think?"

"What?" confusion evident in his voice.

"Come on," she pulled on his arm. Leading him out the glass doors. It led to the gardens by the looks of it.

The silver haired man looked back at the party longingly.

After dragging him a ways the strawberry blonde woman stopped. "This garden is so lovely." She giggled as she pushed him onto a bench. "and quite. No one will find us here,"

"What?" His eyes still squeezed shut but the smile gone.

She straddled him. Pinning his thin body onto the bench. He looked nervous and confused. She smiled. "Don't worry, I'm good at what I do," she gave him a wink.

"Wait!" the voice was soft but strained. "I don't want-"

She placed her well manicured fingers over his mouth. "Shhh," she cooed at him. "All I get are big muscular men. You are quite the opposite." She began to unzip the front of her leather top. Her large breasts spilling out of it. "You never know. You might like it."

She paused for a moment. Footsteps. They were running back towards the party. Her silver haired victim looked crestfallen at the almost savior.

She however smiled. To dominate over a man for once. This was going to be good. His feeble pushes against her chest were laughable. The man had no strength. He must be saying no, cause of his boyfriend and all. Had to make him self saying feel better by struggling a little bit.

She began to undo the man's pants.

"Please-" he still was trying to push her off of him.

She frowned at the display in front of her. This man wasn't even a little aroused. How was that even possible? She looked back at Gin. His eyes so tightly squeezed shut no goofy smile on his face his thin arms still trying to push her off.

She looked back down at his flaccid organ in front of her. Maybe he just needed a little encouragement. That must be it!

His hands were getting annoying grabbing both wrists with one of her hands. The other she used to work this well endowed man into excitement. Just a little encouragement was all he needed.

Up and down her fingers worked the slender man's shaft.

"There we go!" she said happily. "See it's starting to perk up!" Shame this nice piece of cock went to waste on other men. Any woman would die to have this inside her. She couldn't wait to see it fully erect.

So focused on her task she didn't notice someone walking up behind them. Blinding cold water hit her. She shrieked and jumped up off the man.

Her eyes narrowed at her attacker.

It was a young man who must work here she assumed. He was holding a large watering can, obviously what he had just dumped on her. And an armful of roses in his arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He had blonde bang that hung in one eye. He looked at her gripping the watering can tightly. "I don't believe that gentleman was enjoying your ministrations."

The strawberry blonde woman looked over at the man. He was quickly tucking himself in. Tears barley noticeable on his cheeks. At once she realized her actions.

Never had she met a man that didn't want her. Well accept for Yumichika, but she caught him starring occasionally.

"I think you should go back inside." the gardener suggested.

She looked away feeling slightly ashamed. Her hair was pretty wet. She'd get sick if she stayed out here. "Sure," she mumbled she zipped up her leather jacket tucking her assets back inside.

The busty woman turned to leave glancing back at the bench. Gin was being comforted by the blonde boy. With a sigh she headed back into the manor. Guess that's what she gets for trying to be a disloyal girlfriend again. And hell. Kenny wasn't even getting anything from the old man. She could leave him at anytime. That annoying little pink haired brat, and those obnoxious idiots. She could put them all behind her.

"Dear you look awful." She turned to see a pink haired man. Standing just outside the doorway back into the manor. She glanced at the man. If she remembered correctly this was another one of Aizen's friends. That was the last thing she needed more of his friends.

The man adjusted his glasses. He reached inside his magenta colored suit and pulled out a handkerchief. "There you are," he handed her the pale pink cloth.

She grabbed it not entirely sure what to do with it. This small thing wasn't going to dry her hair.

"Thanks," she managed to say at last.

"You should tell Mr. Aizen what that man tried to do to you."

She looked back at the man. "He didn't do anything to me."

"I am well aware of that. Tell not of how it did happen, but how it should of happened. Anyone will believe a man raped a woman, not the other way around."

Her eyes narrowed. "What are-"

She was suddenly pined to the brick wall.

"I can provide all the evidence you need, to prove that you were raped by him,"

Her mind began to panic. Why did this man want her to be raped?

This whole family was fucked up! She attempted to push the man away from her. He was stronger then Gin was though. Shit!

This is what she gets. She assaulted Gin on the bench and now this was happening to her. As tears began to well in her eyes she felt this was what she deserved. Again the zipper on her top was being pulled down. Not by her choice this time.

This is what she gets. Always being unfaithful to whomever she was with. Assaulting that poor silver haired man. She'd apologize after this.

She closed her eyes as he entered her. "Struggle a little dear, it's more fun that way," his tongue ran along her neck. "And it'll help your case,"

She held back any sobs. Just let the tears fall. She deserved this.

He was rough with her. Pounding into her relentlessly. Pulling on her hair. Her exposed skin was being rubbed raw from being bounced against the brick wall.

At last she felt him stop. She couldn't look him in the eyes. Those arrogant golden eyes.

He threw something into the bushes and zipped himself up. "You are free to blame this on that silver haired man who refused to satisfy you. You would be doing me a great favor and get your revenge. That's fair no?" With that he left her against the wall. She stayed like that for a few minutes. She needed a drink.

Covering what needed to be covered and adjusting what needed to be adjusted. Holding her head high she entered the ballroom. The man in pink still serving drinks like it was going out of style. His loyal maid with the glasses the heavy tray still obediently beside him. There were a few people dancing too.

"Ranny Ranny!" cried a high pitch voice.

She looked down at the rosy cheeked Yachiru.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Ignoring the question, "Have you seen Kenny?"

Glancing around the room she didn't spy her large boyfriend. Where had he run off to? She shook her head. "No I haven't," Her eyes locked onto white spiky hair. Standing next to the young girl was a young boy, probably a little older then Yachiru. Her eyes lit up.

Without even thinking she grabbed the young boy hugging him tightly. "He's such a cutie!"

Yachiru smiled as she watched the scene. "I know! I've claimed him as my new best friend. I wanna ask Kenny if I can keep him." Feeling little fists beating against her chest she released the young boy.

His blue green eyes wide in anger and relief as he took grateful gasps of air.

Yachiru giggled at the scene and grabbed the boys hand. "Come on! We gotta find Kenny!"

"Hey darling!" the man in pink coming up to her. He handed her another glass of whiskey. Gratefully she grabbed the glass.

"Thanks,"

"You look like you may have been swimming in the fountain."

She realized how awful she must look. Her hair still a bit damn from the watering can that had been poured on her. The sex she had, had against the wall.

"Or it looks like she's been having relations with whomever she can find." A stern female voice said.

The man's maid walked up to them a tray full of full and empty glasses.

"Now, now Nanao," the man chided.

Nanao glanced at him then continued giving her a scrutinizing look.

Rangiku quickly finished her drink and grabbed another one. She was feeling a bit hungry despite the large meal they had consumed earlier. She left the ballroom looking for the kitchen.

She tried for a moment to remember where the dining room had been. She turned a corner.

Her eyes widened and she had to suppress a gasp.

Kenpachi was nailing a woman against the wall. A dark skin woman with blonde hair. She felt a little nauseous. They didn't seem to have noticed to her. So she quickly turned away. She stumbled into the closest room she could find.

A sink!

She ran to it and vomited all the alcohol she had consumed tonight, surprisingly not all that much, and some of her dinner.

Again the tears fell. This sucked. She almost rapped a man, then got rapped, then her boyfriend was cheating on her.

"Um,"

She glanced behind her to see a dark haired man with tattoos and scars along his face.

"Do you mind at least rinsing out the sink when your done?"

Her gray blue eyes glanced around. She was in the kitchen! "I'm so sorry!" Quickly she turned on the sink rinsing out the vomit.

"It's all right. When you have to throw up you have to throw up. Better the sink then the floor. I'll have Renji bleach it out tomorrow, his punishment for leaving early, to go bang some chick."

She checked to make sure the sink at least looked clean. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." he handed her a towel, which she used to wipe her face. Her eyes began to water again, tears seemed to be threatening to fall more and more lately.

God she couldn't start crying in front of this man. A man she didn't even know. "What's your name?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, uh, Hisagi Shuuhei," he answered taken by surprise at the question.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. Now we know each other!" and with that she began to sob into the towel that he had given her.

He looked startled for a moment. "Ah! Please don't cry!"

He took her hand and led her out of the kitchen. "Come on, all you need is rest, I'm sure of it.

She sniffed in agreement.

She followed this kind man who as far as she knew hadn't even starred at her breasts once. He was just trying to help.

They went up a flight of stairs. "Lets see," he began. "These is where Kisuke and the other's rooms used to be."

He looked at the hallway of doors. "I think it will be fine if you stay in one of these rooms. No one will mind." He looked at her kindly. "I think it'll be best if you just stay and rest in one of these rooms." He gave her a kind smile.

She smiled back.

He opened one of the doors. There was a pause. He quickly shut it again. He was several shades paler and his cheeks a bit pink. "Well not in that particular room." He gave her a weak smile and cautiously tried another door.

"All clear." he sighed happily leading her to the bed.

"Thank you very much, Shuuhei," she said softly still clinging to the towel he had loaned her.

"Not at all," he waved a hand. "Feel better in the morning,"

He flicked off the lights and closed the door softly.

She sat on the bed, whipping her eyes of the remaining tears that lingered there. The events of the night still sinking in. Still burning in her mind. Gin, the man she had assaulted, who didn't seem to have the strength to push her off of him, and his tear stained cheeks. The man in the magenta suit and the pink hair, his smug attitude and look and how he had raped her against the wall. And her boyfriend and him having sex with that blonde haired woman.

It was strange to feel so jealous of him cheating on her, when she had done it to him countless times.

And the last piece of the night. The cook who she had met while she threw up in his sink. And how kind he had been to her. Her last thoughts were of the cook as she drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

The room was quite after her tale.

Yoruichi placed the pieces of Matsumoto's tale with the other stories she had heard tonight. So Aizen and Gin's alibi did check out. Hisagi obviously saw them together, as Aizen had said. Matsumoto had been with Hisagi around the time of the murder so they checked out as well. Still, no news on who had sex with Hinamori. Or the more important question, what had happened to her last night.

And the murder! She added as an after thought.

"I knew you were a whore," grunted Kenpachi.

She gave him no answer.

Kisuke cleared his throat. "Yes, but if her story is correct, you were also being unfaithful."

"Why get involved, Kisuke?" muttered Shinji.

"I'm more surprised that her boobs didn't crush Gin," grumbled Hiyori.

The violet haired woman chuckled. Still the room was silent at the brewing argument between Kenpachi and Matsumoto.

"I'm sorry for the things that happened last night," the strawberry blonde stated. "I apologize to Gin, and Hisagi, for all the trouble and trauma I may have caused."

"Tch, You're more trouble then your worth," sighed Kenpachi. "I can't trust ya even if I have my eye on ya,"

"Then why don't you just break up with me then,"

"I will. We're done, you lousy whore,"

"Fine! I'll have you know the cook I met last night treated me better then you ever have,"

"Great, I'm surprised you didn't fuck his brains out,"

"And I hate Yachiru!"

"You hate me?!" wailed the pink haired girl.

Yumichika glanced at his bald friend. "I'm surprised they lasted this long," he sighed.

Yoruichi sighed as the argument began to end. The cops going over the notes ticking off the people, whose alibis checked out. How she wished she too, was off that list.


	7. Those Who Watch, See All

A/N Many apologies for the VERY late updates. Work has been terrible, being treated like crap was not on my job description. I don't know how I'm supposed to open a store with no keys OR an alarm code. But apparently I'm supposed to. So I quit. So plenty of updates on the way. Haha. Anyway enough of my problems. I'm sorry again.

Anyway I understand how my story can be a bit confusing. I'm sorry if things are difficult to put together. I didn't add times to when people were doing things because that would have been really confusing. And unbearably hard to write. The most important time is the time of the murder. Around twelve thirty in the morning. As everyone tells their alibis you can begin to weed out possible suspects. Hinamori and unknown someone were making relations around that time. Aizen and Gin also were busy and that was proven because Hisagi saw them, also Matsumoto was with Hisagi at the time and went to bed. Also Kenpachi and Harribel were also busy. When all those things were happening Yamamoto was being murdered. Everyone else is unaccounted for.

Chapter Seven- Those Who Watch See All

Yoruichi starred at the two new figures that had appeared. One was a dark haired woman with what looked to be a wooden arm. Her partner was quite literally solid white. It didn't help that he wore white clothing. But everything from his fingertips to the ends of his hair was a solid white. Except his eyes. The one thing that should be white, the whites of his eyes were in fact black with golden eyes.

"Everyone," said the cop. "This is my sister, Kukaku and her friend Shirosaki,"

"Yo," she said glaring at them all. "So one of these snobs is a murderer?"

"That seems to be the case," sighed Ichigo

"Nice," said the one with golden eyes.

"Where is this safe we got to break into?'

"I'll show you," Kaien nodded to Ichigo before leading his sister and her friend, leading them to the office of the old man.

The violet woman sighed rubbing her head, oh god she wanted to remember what happened last night.

After several minutes Kaien came back. "So my sister and her friend are going to open the safe, while they do that lets here from somebody else."

Ukitake cleared his throat. "I'll talk,"

"Great," Ichigo stated happily.

The white haired man smiled. "There isn't to much to tell." he began. "I was mostly in the ballroom the whole night."

* * *

Ukitake smiled at his once dear friend. Shunsui smiled back they talked pleasantly with each other. Simple mindless chatter. It was all to hide the terrible stain on their relationship.

He was grateful to Retsu who was standing thinking her own thoughts but their all the same. She wouldn't let anything happen to him. Not that he thought that anything would happen but still just to be safe.

"How's your health been?" asked Shunsui pleasantly trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well I have my good and bad days."

Shunsui nodded still pouring drinks and placing the full glasses on Nanao's tray. "Don't we all," muttered the man in pink.

Ukitake smiled at the stern looking maid. "So, how long have you known her."

Shunsui glanced over to see where the long haired man was looking. He smiled. "My Nanao-chan has been working for me for quite some time. She's a hard worker and keeps me on task." he pouted the last part.

"Really?"

The man nodded sadly. "She never lets me have any fun,"

Ukitake smiled at the stern woman. "Good for her,"

Shunsui pouted even more. But the maid smiled a small smile, proud of her seemingly impossible task.

"All right, all right," sighed the dark haired man. "Lets go get these drinks to those thirsty people."

The maid was a lot stronger then he had first thought she held the try filled with glasses of all kinds of concoctions with one hand balancing it carefully.

"She's had a lot of practice at this," Shunsui smiled seeing his former friend's impressed face.

"Another bad habit I hope she's ridding you of," murmured Unohana from behind them. Both men looked back at her and she was smiling as pleasantly as always. The maid another small smile but a determined look in her eyes.

"So that little one is your kid huh?"

Ukitake smiled happily. "Yes. Our little boy Hitsugaya!"

"I'm happy for you two," he sighed. "I know old man Yama is too, he just doesn't show it."

Ukitake smiled sadly. "He's not happy for us. We weren't married when we had him, he'll never like him."

It was silent. A sad silence. Because it was the truth.

They entered the ball room to the sound of music. It was a fast song that seemed to be in another language. Kisuke and Yoruichi seemed to like it. They seemed to be doing some odd kind of dance in time to the music.

Shunsui his depression forgotten smiled. "The drinks have arrived!"

The violet haired women smiled and stopped her dance at once. "About time."

The man in pink began to hand out the drinks. Yoruichi happily took a glass. A girl with green hair cautiously steeped over to the tray full of drinks. "May I?" she asked.

"Of course!" he handed her some pink drink. "What's your name love?"

She smiled her gray eyes sparkling. She had a nasty but fading scar hiding under her green bangs and a red marking running across her nose. "Just call me Nel," she said happily.

She sipped the drink loving the taste she hopped off to dance with her friend with blue hair.

The doors to the ballroom doors opened again Kenpachi and his gang appeared. The busty women walked right up to Shunsui. With a smile he handed the women a drink. "There you are, love."

"Ah! Thank you," happily she took the drink almost finishing it in one swig. She shook her head. "Whoa,"

The man laughed. "Strong?" he asked as she finished her drink.

"Pour me another one!" she cheered.

With a smile he handed her another one.

Her eyes had locked onto someone. Ukitake glanced to see where she was looking. Oh! Aizen's boyfriend. She better be careful.

Soon the other two maids were also carrying drinks and taking the other glasses. The pale man was happy to watch the others. It was fairly calm for a while. Kenpachi was very close to one of Aizen's employees. The dark skinned one with the blonde hair. She didn't seem to be minding the attention at all.

Of course the quite friendly atmosphere was to much to hope for.

"It wasn't my fault!" screamed a voice.

With a pained sigh he looked over.

"It was your fault but-." a much more quite and calmer voice.

"I didn't mean for her to die!"

Yoruichi and Byakuya. Fighting. Again. Old demons were coming out again. Their past only brought painful memories.

"I offered you a place to stay in my apartment! You wouldn't except! It was your fault."

The violet haired woman was drunk. Her emotions running wild. Her guilt creeping up on her again. How many tears had she shed about this already? Too many.

Retsu was on the case, at once she was by the distressed woman's side. "Hush. You don't need to stress about this." She glared up at Byakuya. "Shame on you for bringing this up,"

He huffed. "I did no such thing."

"She's sorry! Just forgive her already." sighed Shinji placing an empty glass on Hinamori's tray.

The maid with the braids starred at the scene, her eyes on Yoruichi.

"I suppose if I forgive her, you should forgive Sousuke?"

Hiyori glared at Byakuya debating wither she should kick him in the crotch.

"That's different. He never apologized." Shinji his eyes narrowed glared at Byakuya.

Kisuke had been oddly quite. Not saying anything in his friends defense.

The stoic girl Nemu watched on her dark green eyes a blank stare. "She was jealous of you and Hisana, but she never wanted her to die. Admitting her feelings now would only make you believe she did it on purpose. Only distancing your relationship even further."

Everyone starred at the Nemu.

Ukitake under normal circumstances wouldn't believe a word this girl said. She didn't know any of them. How would she know any of this? Yet the look on Kisuke's face heartbroken and hurt was enough to convince him. How did Nemu know this? He didn't know but it was clear that it might be true. A lucky guess perhaps. Maybe she was just good at reading people and situations.

Byakuya cleared his throat. "I'll take her to her room, to rest."

"I can do it!" piped up Soi Fon quickly running to the violet woman's side.

The dark haired man didn't even pay the maid the slightest bit of attention as he scooped up the drunk and depressed woman and walked out. The maid clenched her fists and also left.

Shunsui whistled after the all was said and done. "Well. Whose up for another round?"

Kisuke had disappeared at some point that night. Maybe to check up on Yoruichi, and Byakuya had never come back down. Ukitake continued to people watch. He watched Aizen sneak in at some point. His eyes scanning the room looking for his silver haired companion. Who appeared looking a wreak with a young blonde that he didn't know. As the knight wore on so did people. The little maid Hinamori had gotten her self plastered and was led out, after attempting to seduce Aizen, by the blonde who had brought in the silver haired man. And the strawberry blonde had come in looking worse for the wear.

Honestly the only people seeming to have a good time were Aizen's few employees that were still dancing. Nel and her blue haired friend that she called Grimmy. The blonde had disappeared at some point and the pink haired one popped in and out from the gardens from time to time to dance with Nel as well.

Just after the strawberry blonde stumbled out of the ballroom he heard Retsu whisper in his ear.

"I think I'll go check on the little ones. I think I saw them out and about." She kissed him gently on the cheek and also left.

It was fairly empty now. A dark shadow had descended upon their party. The shadows of their past having at last caught up to them.

He sighed warily. His lungs beginning to bother him.

He bid the maid Nanao a goodnight. She being the only maid left was gathering the empty and half empty glasses.

"Will you not say good night to him?" she nodded over to Shunsui who was talking to one of Aizen's employees. He had mid length brown hair and blue gray eyes. He nodded at what the man in pink was saying showing next to no interest in the conversation but not enough energy to walk away.

"No. I wouldn't want to interrupt."

The maid cleared her throat, unsure if she wanted to say what was on her mind. "I don't know what happened between you two, but whatever it was, I know he's sorry,"

"If you see Retsu, please tell her I went to my old bedroom," Ukitake said kindly ignoring her words. They'd mean a lot more if they came from Shunsui himself. But the man was to proud to say so. And Retsu would never just let an apology be enough for all that.

She nodded. "Of course. You have a good night,"

He left the mostly empty ballroom and made his way down the familiar path to his old bedroom. He saw one of the cooks just leaving one of the bedrooms. He looked up. "Oh, I just put someone to bed in one of these rooms, I hope it wasn't yours."

Ukitake smiled kindly at the flustered cook. "You came out of Retsu's room. All is well,"

The cook sighed happily. "Good. I didn't want to have to move her." he gave a small smile. "You have a good night sir,"

"You as well," The long haired man said kindly heading to his own room to rest. The room was dusty. He pulled the big dusty quilt off the bed and fell onto the dust free sheets, quickly falling to sleep.

* * *

"When I was awoken by Yoruichi Retsu was by my side and Yama was dead," he said somberly.

The cops nodded. Ukitake's point of view was good. Gave the cops a lot of information where certain people were that night. It most definitely cleared Hisagi and Rangiku. The murder had happened after putting her to bed. And with Ukitake seeing Hisagi made what Rangiku's story believable, which in turn cleared Aizen and Gin, who were caught by Hisagi.

The violet haired woman sighed. She had fought with Byakuya at the party. Who then took her away somewhere after that. Where? That's what she liked to know.

What she did know was that she wasn't at the party at the time of the murder. That was a terrible thing. It only pushed her to the fact that she may be the murderer.


	8. The Marigold

Chapter Eight- The Marigold- Despair in the things we cannot have.

Ichigo looked at his notes carefully. "Well by the looks of it there are only a few more people left to interview. Ukitake gave us a good idea of who stayed in the ballroom the whole night. That cuts down the number of people left to interview." he smiled in relief.

Kaien nodded also reviewing his notes. "So, lets talk to this blonde kid almost everyone's talked about."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, the gardener." The orange hair cop looked at the group.

The blonde gardener stepped forward nervously. "Well," his legs seemed to shake and he was biting his bottom lip nervously. "It really isn't all that interesting."

"Well then it wont be all that bad." Kaien yawned.

The blonde nodded with a sigh. "My name is Kira Izuru. I was awoken by Ms. Hinamori to pick roses for the party that they were having in the ballroom."

* * *

He really couldn't say no to her. She was so sweet. So when she had come to his door with one of the guests asking to help decorate the ballroom he had no choice but to say yes.

He got his gloves his hat and clippers and his watering can. With a slight yawn he made his way to the gardens. Ms. Hinamori asked for roses. Perhaps he could gather other things as well. The lilies and daisies might be ready.

He pulled some weeds he had missed earlier that day while he was back. Pulled the snails and other nasty bugs off the leaves of the plants. He clipped the best roses for the party.

He popped in and out of the ballroom placing the flowers in the vases. He heard the party begin. The cheerful voices and the lively music began. It was nice to hear such sounds. This home was always so quite. Dark shadows still lingered here. He did not know the stories but he knew that sad things had happened here but he could still feel the sorrow that had once infested this place.

He caught glimpses of the guests as he popped in and out. They were very beautiful people. Lovely ladies with hair of blonde and green. Handsome and yet dangerous looking men with hair of blue, and one with bells in it.

One man in particular caught his attention. He was very thin. Hair silver. Eyes squeezed shut and a smile gracing his pointed features.

Izuru shook his head. He had to stay focused. He was a servant of the home. You couldn't talk to the guests. Like Ms. Soi Fon drooling over the dark skinned, violet haired woman. Or Ms. Hinamori gossiping with the raven haired girl that he had met when he had been woken up.

So he continued his duties outside. That was until voices interrupted his thoughts.

He paused in his work to see what was going on. It wasn't the cheerful talk he had heard earlier. One voice sounded slightly panicked.

"Shhh," a woman hushed. "You never know you might like it."

Kira walked carefully over to see what was going on.

"Please," a male voice.

There a strawberry blonde was pinning someone down. Thin hands moved to push her off of him. But the bony limbs were not strong enough to push the woman off of him. Kira had to do something.

His watering can! Quickly as he could he ran back to where he had been tending the bushes and grabbed the can. Thank goodness he had grabbed it out of habit. The water in the can should be ice cold from this morning.

Grabbing it quickly he hurried back before anything could happen.

"There we go," the female voice said happily. "See it's starting to perk up,"

Without any hesitation he pored the water on woman. She shrieked and hoped off of the silver hair man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing,"

"I don't believe that gentleman was enjoying your ministrations." Kira said, trying to sound brave.

She blinked at the both of them. Maybe realizing what she had done. She looked over at the man she had been attacking.

"I think you should go back inside," Kira suggested.

A pale pink seemed to appear on her cheeks. "Sure," she mumbled. Taking her leave, tucking her large breasts back in her top.

Kira breathed a sigh of relief. He looked back down at the man he had saved. The silver haired man! He took a seat next to the man, He looked away as the man wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Seems I got you with the watering can as well," Kira said at last.

"A lil' water never hurt none," the man's voice was soft, with the slightest hint of an accent.

"Its nothing to feel bad about. Her breasts weighed twice as much as you." Izuru tried to laugh. To make light of what was a bad situation.

A soft attempt at a chuckle came from the other man.

Izuru stood up. "You're all wet, and in this cool night you'll get sick." He held out his hand.

The silver haired man took the others. "What's ya name?"

Izuru blushed slightly. "Oh, Kira Izuru, I'm the gardener here,"

"Ichimaru Gin," the man spoke, introducing himself quietly. "Did you work here when everyone still lived 'ere?"

Kira shook his head. "No that was before I worked here." he felt bad at the disappointed look. "Come on let's go inside."

The warm ballroom with the upbeat music could chase away any bad feelings. He led the silver haired man into the warmth.

"Gin," a hand reached out to the silver haired man. The fingers running through the silver locks.

Kira looked up at the very handsome dark haired man coming towards them. He pulled Ichimaru towards him.

Izuru watched them. Of course as someone as unique and dazzling as Ichimaru Gin would have already been taken by somebody else. The man who reached out to Gin, was very handsome. Dark chestnut colored hair. Kind but sharp features hidden behind black rimmed glasses. Warm brown eyes.

He was no match for someone like that. However another set of warm brown eyes caught his attention.

"Mr. Aizen," she called out. Her words were slightly slurred. She stumbled when she walked. She was drunk.

She was after the dark haired man. He longed for the silver haired man. Neither would have what they want. He quickly went to her side. "Ms. Hinamori." he grabbed her, to keep her from falling.

Her eyes became watery as she saw the two men leave. "Mr. Aizen," she cried.

"It's okay, Ms. Hinamori." he said kindly leading her out of the party.

"Why Kira?" she sobbed, leaning on him. "Why?"

"I don't know Ms. Hinamori. I think it's best if we just get you into bed."

She stopped walking. "Kira, you like me don't you?"

He turned back to look at her. "Of course."

Without warning her lips were on his.

Yes he liked Ms. Hinamori. But not like this. They were just friends.

But.

As he kissed her, and tasted the alcohol she had consumed he couldn't help it. He wanted this. Not her. But something. Some kind of relief. He ignored the fact that she moaned that dark haired man's name. "Aizen, Aizen." She called out.

That was fine. He wasn't thinking of her either. Silver hair glimmering in the dim lights of the hall. Pale features glistening in sweat. Lidded eyes the mysterious hidden color dark with lust. The thin mouth making the most arousing sounds.

That was the imaging he used in place of Ms. Hinamori. As she was using Aizen in place of him.

When they had finished she moaned Aizen's name one last time before collapsing into Kira's arms. He carried her into her room and laid her into her bed. He than retreated to his own room. Where his thoughts were consumed by the silver haired man.

* * *

There was something close to an awkward silence that followed the blonde's story.

"Kira!" cried Hinamori horrified. "You! It was you?" she once again burst into tears.

The blonde was a bright shade of red. His eyes fixed at his feet.

"Goodness your popular, Gin," murmured Aizen to his silver haired lover.

The thin man nodded leaning against Aizen, his fingers wrapped in the other man's hand. No intention of letting go.

Ichigo nodded as he glanced over the notes from the story. "Looks like one of the mysteries has been solved. Who slept with the maid? It was the gardener in the hallway with his-"

"We get it, Kurosaki." sighed the other cop. "We need someone else to prove that this went on. And seeing as Hinamori doesn't remember the night to well I'm afraid-"

"Oh." said Kira. "It's true that no one saw us doing the act but Renji saw me put Hinamori to bed. He was finishing up with the raven haired girl." he pointed to the young Kuchiki.

Small gasps came through out the room.

"What was he finishing, with my sister?" asked Byakuya Kuchiki his words were soft and terrifying.

All eyes were on the red haired cook. He shook his hands. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

Rukia stepped forward. "Please forgive me, brother." she turned to him. "I did sleep with him. But honestly it didn't mean anything."

"But Rukia!" Renji cried looking heart broken.

"Do not address me so casually." she said coldly. "Please dear brother." her violet eyes on her brother.

"Take back your harsh words, Rukia," he said softly. "If you do care about him then so be it." His gray eyes looked to the floor. "I would like to speak next."

Rukia looked shocked and quickly went to the cook. Apologies flying out of her.

Yoruichi looked at the dark haired man curiously. The last she had heard was that she had been with her. What was he going to say?

A/N

In case you're all wondering who is still in the running for the killer since it has been a while here is a short list.

Chōjirō the butler

Soi Fon

Unohana- last we saw her she was putting the kids back to bed

Byakuya - he was taking care of Yoruichi

Tousen

Toshiro

Yachiru- the two kids were running around the halls last scene in the ballroom

Szayel- he raped Matsumoto hasn't been scene since.

Ulquiorra

Kisuke

Yoruichi- last seen with Byakuya.

Everyone else who hasn't had a chance to tell their story has been in the ball room the whole time. Leaving after Yamamoto was killed. So Grimmjow, Nel, Shinji and Hiyori as well as several others were in the ballroom the whole night. Ukitake basically cleared a whole bunch with his story having gone been in the ballroom the whole time and left after the murder. Hope that makes things clearer.


End file.
